1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of fluid application and applicator assembly thereof, adapted for self-application of cosmetic and/or pharmaceutical lotions, such as suntan lotion, to the skin, especially but not only normally-inaccessible skin-areas. Obviously, the aforementioned method and applicator have been also devised, having in mind, other possible uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Now it is already recognized that long exposure to sunlight leads to dangerous consequences.
It is, therefore, a high priority requirement to apply suntan lotion to all skin-areas likely to be affected. There are, however, skin-areas that are difficult to reach, e.g. the upper part of the back of a sunbather, such as the zone between the shoulder blades. Attempts have been previously made to overcome this drawback. U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,162, dated Jan. 25, 2000 and granted to Call for a xe2x80x9cLotion Dispensing Systemxe2x80x9d, discloses a lotion applicator having a handle and a housing at a bottom end of the handle, the latter incorporating therein a reservoir for holding lotion. An applicator roller assembly is provided. There are two disadvantages to this applicator design. First, the reservoir is of gravitational type, which, in use, impliedly requires positioning the reservoir above the applicator roller assembly. Second, controlling the quantity of dispensed lotion by exerting a variable pressure on the reservoir is not possible. U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,851, dated Oct. 15, 1996 and granted to Connelly et al. for a xe2x80x9cRoller Applicator for Distributing Preparation to the Skinxe2x80x9d describes a roller applicator device and method for distributing preparations to hard to reach body parts. The device comprises a roller portion for storing and distributing a preparation and a detachable and extendable handle portion. The roller portion includes a canister with a receptacle for attaching the handle. The canister is provided with a plurality of apertures and a porous layer is disposed around the canister. There are several shortcomings to this device. First, the problem of the preparation seepage, during use and storage of the roller portion including a canister, especially in the case of low viscosity preparations, is not addressed. Second, no positive control of the dispensed preparation is contemplated. Third, the canister requires a permanent sealing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,754, dated Jan. 5, 1993 and granted to Hirzel for an xe2x80x9cApparatus with Double Applicator Meansxe2x80x9d describes a hand held coating apparatus comprising handle provided at both ends with an applicator. One of the applicators is rotatable and the other is stationary. Hirzel structure has three essential disadvantages. First, no reservoir is included. Second, no means is provided for preventing the dripping of the lotion from the applicator that is not in use. Third, it is difficult to maintain the cleanness of the apparatus.
There is accordingly, in view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of lotion applicators now present in the prior art, a need for a new method of application of a fluid and an improved applicator assembly therefor.
In its broadest content, the applicator assembly comprises a flexible reservoir, to which are joined a pair of applicators. The latter includes a first and second applicators. The first applicator has its longitudinal axis of symmetry perpendicularly disposed relative to the flexible reservoir, respectively to its longitudinal axis, while the second applicator is coaxial with the flexible reservoir. The first and second applicators are located at opposite ends of the flexible reservoir. An arm connects the first applicator to the flexible reservoir so, as stated before, the longitudinal axis of symmetry of the first applicator is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the flexible reservoir. Pair of protective covers including a first and second protective covers are intended to envelop the pair of applicators, respectively the first and second applicators. A valve is incorporated into the flexible reservoir, so as to resist passage of a fluid contained in the latter, while allowing the atmospheric air to infiltrate therein.
In one aspect of this invention, the flexible reservoir has a main body incorporating at one end, opposite to the arm, a first cylindrical portion of lesser diameter than the main body, followed by a second cylindrical portion, which is of lesser diameter than the first cylindrical portion and has external threads. An intermediary feature having a basis from which extend, with respect to the main body, cylindrical inward and outward sections. The basis is attached to the second cylindrical portion by internal threads provided on said inward section, the internal threads engaging the external threads. The basis also incorporates an axial cylindrical opening, parallel to the longitudinal axis, and terminating outwardly with a circular recess, of larger diameter than the axial cylindrical opening, which serves as a stopper for the valve. A body of the latter penetrates into the main body. The basis incorporates as well a radial passage starting outside the circular recess and communicating with the exterior of the intermediary feature. Thus, a communication between the interior of the flexible reservoir adapted to contain a fluid and the environment is established.
In another aspect of this invention, the flexible reservoir and the arm are made as a single piece.
In yet another aspect of this invention, the valve is of one-way type, has an air path extending therethrough and is defined partially by a pair of spaced opposed wall surfaces inclined towards each other. The spaced opposed wall surfaces meet so, that they lie flat against each other establishing a contact zone while still allowing the air path therebetween. At an other end opposed to the pair of opposed wall surfaces, the valve has an opening for the air path, surrounded by a peripheral flange.
Broadly described, a method of applying a fluid, using the above described applicator assembly, comprises the following operations:
removing one of the pair of protective covers; then
squeezing the flexile reservoir to expel a quantity of fluid contained within; and simultaneously
dispensing the one of the applicators which has its protective cover removed;
preventing the exit of fluid from the flexible reservoir during the previous two operations by using said valve;
terminating the above operation of squeezing the flexible reservoir, which takes place simultaneously with the following operation of
infiltrating of atmospheric air through the valve into the flexible reservoir; and finally
replacing the one protective cover that was removed in the first operation.